epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Bad Battles Suggestions - Pac-Man vs Timmy Turner's Dad
This one is for Drag , hopefully he can find closure after this. This battle features the gaming legend Pac-Man up against the'' Fairly Odd Parents'' star character's father, Mr. Turner BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY MR. TURNER VS PAC-MAN BEGIN!!! Pac-Man Oh, Pac-Man is back, kicking ass on this track And he's here to attack this sad excuse for a dad. Yo I spit sickly and icky on this mic, call me Vickey This pitied man-kiddy’s known only for his son, Timmy Want to push my buttons? Well you can wait in the line Because I’ll leave you looking blue once I bust out these rhymes Oh woe no name, no brain, couldn’t even do addition The worst neighbor on television since Homer fucking Simpson And filled up to the brim with an eggnog addiction Who has a hopeless career and who’s a fraud magician I've been smashing in Pac-Land, now where have you been? Oh right, dallying with your wife while you neglect your own kid Mr. Turner Calling me out for neglect? You're abused by Namco With a freaky re-design and a brain-cell killing show I'm a Squirrely Scout, Pac. I know thing about survival Kick this two-legged soccer ball who hardly makes for a rival See, I own this gluttonous ghost-eating hopeless bogus You're the lowest, I'd devour you just like your fruit: bonus And I roast your atrocious little transvestite mistress You can scold me for my focus, but I have the dopest disses I'm on point son, that's how we do at Pencil Nexus You can't best this, I'd beat you like an alligator , senseless I respect you for trying but I’m still gonna knock ya You stand a ghost of a chance so walk away and waka waka Pac-Man You'd know about walking away, you're never there for your son This is where you'd put your good raps if you even had one See I’m a massive classic, the retro gaming jack of trades You’re style is practically as nonexistent as your name Topple you like the arcades when people queue and pool the cash I'm burning up this Turner, I extinct this Dyno Dad You’re a fairly odd failure, and that’s a no brainer When it comes to Mr. Turners, I would much prefer the painter Mr. Turner Yeah you sure make some dough when you’re hoarding the quarters It’s Game Over when I send this orb’s machine Out of Order I’m on the ball, drop this ball who’s bouncing off his blue walls And consuming pills and steroids, chased by squids throughout the halls You get a-mazed when you're lost, you're all out of wishes Like goldfishes out of water, you're about to be finished And I don't need magic to wreak this Pac-Manic in his labyrinth Well that that is if it's real, I’d still beat this tic-tac eating addict Get this ghost-buster out of Dimmsdale or he's gonna get hurt You're the only kind of yellow-belly that’s worse than Dinkleberg WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Pac-Man Timmy Turner's Dad Bad Battles Suggestions is a series I created to challenge my creativity and have fun as opposed to doing regular boring rap battles. If you find a suggestion that you truly think is atrocious, screencap it and post it in the comments. Category:Blog posts